christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Archola
Bah, fixing vandalism is no fun! I think there's got to be an easier way to revert bot edits but I don't know what it is :( If you spot anything that needs changing you can email me or drop me a note on my talk page (preferably) nsandwich 18:32, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome aboard. Here you can indeed be proud of being a Lutheran. And we are equally proud to have you among us! nsandwich 05:55, 24 March 2006 (UTC) =Apology= I want to say sorry for destroying your hard work. Aquinas666 18:34, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Don't make changes plz Hi Archola, I am trying to contact the developers to rollback the recent vandalism. In the admin guide it says they can do this in one shot. Unfortunately it means legitimate changes might be lost so for the moment I don't want you to add anything for fear of losing your hard work. I will let you know when it's all fixed :) nsandwich 18:54, 24 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE Feel free to make changes again. :) nsandwich 19:10, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Forgiveness Do you forgive me? Aquinas666 18:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :If you truly mean it, then yes. Go forth and sin no more ;) Antichrist I've seen it with a hyphen as well. The move is fine but perhaps it would be worth creating a redirect page as well to avoid confusion. A good idea in general when there are multiple spellings. :) -- nsandwich 23:53, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey you're right, that's cool! I wasn't aware of that feature. Thanks for letting me know. -- nsandwich 23:57, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Bible Well, I'm pleased to say we have an entire bible online, which could act as a centerpiece of the site. In a moment I am going to put up the text of the Book of Mormon, the 95 theses, the Nicene Crede, and any other public domain Christian religious texts I can get my hands on :) I think it's ok to have them in one article. Take a look at the pages, do you think they are really too long? I am open to suggestions. I just sort of like the idea of having complete books/chapters. Just to point out. These are meant to be original text. Perhaps I could even protect them since they're not really meant to change. We would have an ARTICLE entitled "Nicene Crede" and then we would have a separate article entitled "Nicene Crede (Text)" which would contain the text. I think it would be nice to link original source text from the articles so that people could refer to them and learn them :) -- nsandwich 06:10, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :If you're going to do the BoM, you might as well do the Pearl of Great Price and Doctrine and Covenants, toohttp://scriptures.lds.org/contents. They are also part of the Mormon canon. --MonkeeSage 06:08, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::And if you're going to do the 95 theses, you might as well do the whole bloody Book of Concord. Archola 06:12, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::http://www.ctsfw.edu/etext/boc/ :) --MonkeeSage 06:18, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh. Needs Wikification. Archola 06:32, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Things To Do! *This Site Needs More Promotion On Wikipedia, Ive done My part. *And It Sorta Looks Bland On The Main Page Perhaps A Picture Could Be Added What Do You Think? Empty2005 00:11, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *The main page do look plain. And what's more, users wouldn't know where to go and what to do! I think we should put something like featured article or something... Inkybutton 02:18, 26 March 2006 (UTC)User_talk:inkybutton|User:inkybutton Thanks For The Help! Thanks For Helping With Fixing The First UserBox! Empty2005 01:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Promote? Should We promote Inkybutton? Empty2005 02:45, 26 March 2006 (UTC) You mean... CKB is only 3 days old?!?!?!?!!? This explains why it's so small! Thanks! Inkybutton 04:41, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Howdy you old Lutheran, you! Thanks for the head's up about this site on Wikipedia. I guess I can forgive your Lutheranism (you are a hobbit after all!!)...but you know that Calvin was the man, right? His handicap was like -3, and he had a funky hat...Luther had a funky hat, too, but wasn't as good at golf! ;) --MonkeeSage 05:39, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :As I always say, a funky hat makes the man. nsandwich 06:30, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Love your edit descriptions! Sausage, kittens, "meow!" etc. They are so creative! Although I have no idea what the edit is about, but... who cares! --inky 08:19, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Re: words I get everyone of them! I sort of get the sausage one :) Nice to see Jehovah's witness is most wanted but don't have time :( Maybe someone else can write and I will see if it is factual or not.